In recent years, a power supply device employing a switching mode power supply (SMPS) has attracted attention. The SMPS provides stable power by using a switching device, such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOS FET) or a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), and a transformer.
The SMPS includes a power factor correction (PFC) circuit for satisfying the harmonic regulation of commercial AC power and a transformer for satisfying safety standard.
In this case, the PFC circuit and the transformer include coils.
That is, the PFC circuit includes an inductor for improving a power factor and the transformer includes a primary coil and a secondary coil for voltage transformation.
In the related art, the PFC circuit is implemented by forming the inductor in one structure, and the transformer is implemented by forming a primary coil and a secondary coil in another structure, respectively.
In other words, the inductor constituting the PFC circuit and the primary and secondary coils constituting the transformer are formed in mutually different structures, such that the PFC circuit and the transformer are manufactured. Thus, according to the related art, an interaction between the PFC circuit and the transformer may be effectively reduced.
Meanwhile, as household appliances have tended to be developed in a light and slim structure with a small size, the SMPS has been requested to be implemented in a slim structure.
However, as described above, since the PFC circuit and the transformer are configured in mutually different structures, the PFC circuit and the transformer have greater volumes than other components constituting the SMPS.